familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Van Buren County, Iowa
Van Buren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,570. The county seat is Keosauqua, which contains the oldest continuously operational courthouse in the state of Iowa, and second oldest in the United States. History Van Buren County was formed on December 7, 1836. It was named for President Martin Van Buren. The county's courthouse was built in September 1843 in the style of Greek Revival and stands as Iowa's oldest, and the nation's second oldest, courthouse in operation.Van Buren County Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. Major highways * Iowa Highway 1 * Iowa Highway 2 * Iowa Highway 16 * Iowa Highway 98 Adjacent counties *Jefferson County (north) *Henry County (northeast) *Lee County (east) *Clark County, Missouri (southeast) *Scotland County, Missouri (southwest) *Davis County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 7,570 people, 3,108 households, and 2,058 families residing in the county. The population density was people per square mile. There were 3,670 housing units at an average density of per square mile. The racial makeup of the county was 98.3% White, 0.2% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 0.7% from two or more races. 1.2% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,108 households out of which 25.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.4% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.8% were non-families. 27.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 33.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 24.1% under the age of 18 and 19.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43.3 years. For every 100 females there were 100.6 males. As of the 2000 census, the median income for a household in the county was $31,094, and the median income for a family was $36,420. Males had a median income of $27,379 versus $20,925 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,748. About 8.70% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.00% of those under age 18 and 15.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Birmingham *Bonaparte *Cantril *Farmington *Keosauqua *Milton *Mount Sterling *Stockport Census-designated places *Douds *Leando Unincorporated communities *Iowaville *Lebanon *Mt. Zion *Pittsburg *Selma *Winchester Townships According to the 1850 US Census Records. *Birmingham Township *Bonaparte Township *Cedar Township *Chequest Township *Des Moines Township *Farmington Township *Harrisburg Township *Jackson Township *Keosauqua Township *Lick Creek Township *Union Township *Van Buren Township *Vernon Township *Village Township *Washington Township Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Van Buren County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Van Buren County, Iowa References External links *Official Van Buren County website http://villagesofvanburen.com/index.html Category:Van Buren County, Iowa Category:1836 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1836